With the use of a luminance or white stretch function in a television video processor as part of a picture enhancement feature, there arises a need to provide some automatic adjustment in the amplitude of the colour difference signals to compensate for the effect of the stretch of the luminance signal. If compensation is not provided then the dematrixed colour signals will be incorrect and the picture will appear de-saturated. The provision of this compensation is called colour matching. The general principle of colour matching is that any percentage change in the amplitude of the luminanc signal due to the white stretch effect, must be balanced by the same percentage changes in the colour difference signal so that the ratio of the colour signals (R G B signals) can be maintained after matrixing. Existing circuits provide a compensation for the colour difference signals, however, the performance is only satisfactory for a luminance level below 50IRE and tends to over compensate above this level.